De Profecías y Destinos
by mellitacullen
Summary: un crossover totalmente AU espero les guste. SLASH TRÍO QUEDAN ADVERTIDOS :)
1. chapter 1

1\. COMIENZO.

Sólo los magos mas poderosos son bendecidos con el don de ver a su alma gemela, soñar con ella y tal vez encontrarla atravez del tiempo.

Destino.

Los magos son longevos incluso llegan a vivir tres veces mas que un muggle y los más poderosos son casi inmortales.

Harry Potter era el mago más poderoso de Gran Bretaña, pero su vida había sido manchada con un destino cruel. Sus padres fueron asesinados y lo dejaron marcado como el niño que vivio.

Sus sueños fueron parcialmente bloqueados e invadidos por la conexión que tenía con la mente del que no debe ser nombrado, lo que le impidió conocer a su alma gemela. Cosa que se les revelaba a los magos a los 17 años.

Cuando la guerra termino su vida estaba vacía, cumplió su destino y ahora no le quedaba nada, sus amigos y famila como eran considerados los Weasley estaban preocupados por él.

Todos creían que era por la muerte de sus amigos; por Remus, Tonks, Fred e incluso por ese oscuro mago Severus Snape, pero en realidad NO podían estar mas alejados de la verdad.

La relación con Ginny habia terminado por falta de interés por parte de él, la pelirroja no levantaba interés en Harry y también perdio interés por los sueños. Gracias a que su conexión con Voldemort había acabado y el pedazo de su alma ya no estaba en él, Harry fue capaz de volver a soñar con él con la persona con la cuál debería compartir su vida.

Estaba frustrado y desesperado ya había sido pasado un año y sus sueños no eran lo suficientemente claros. Ahora con 18 años pasaba la mayoría del tiempo encerrado en Grimmauld Place y por extraño que pareciera habia surgido una amistad con Draco Malfoy.

Se había descubierto que el rubio y su padre estaban bajo un fuerte imperius lanzado por la propia Narcissa que había echo gala de su sangre Black y de sus habilidades con la magia oscura. Se habia descubierto, muy tarde, que estaba igual de loca y era una fanatica como su hermana Bellatrix.

Draco aunque habia sido absuelto de los cargos siempre cargaría con el estigma de la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo.

Un día nublado y de tormenta como pocos el rubio sufrió un atentado del cuál casi no sale con vida, Harry estaba indignado sufría por su amigo pues después de que fuera liberado de la maldición se habia descubierto que era un chico dulce y que sus frios ojos ahora eran de un calido plata y que obviamente no merecía los malos tratos que recibía.

-¡Por Merlín! Draco debiste de haberme dicho te abría ayudado- le decia a su amigo que lucia bastante mal, tenia un ojo morado y varios rasguños.

No lo habían querido atender en San Mungo y eso era lo que mas coraje le daba al mareno.

-No pasa nada Harry-bajo la mirada antes de continuar y eso a Harry no le dio buena espina.

-yo solo venía a despedirme de ti, he decidido irme del continente y comenzar desde cero. Es lo mejor. - terminó de hablar dirigiendole una sonrisa triste.

Draco había perdido a si padre pues este no había soportado vivir sin la maldición. Fueron demaciados años bajo ella y su núcleo magico se habia extinguido y sin las pociones que Narcissa le suministro a lo largo del tiempo poco a poco se fue apagando por decirlo de algún modo.

Harry lo dejo ir con la promesa de mantenerse en contacto y aunque le fue difícil tuvo que hacerlo.

Un mes después.

El moreno había echo el recuento de su vida Ron estaba en la Academia de Aurores y casi no lo veía, Hermione y Ginny junto a Neville y Luna habían vuelto a la escuela en un intento de conseguir normalidad y terminar su educación magica. Se dio cuenta de que los echaba de menos pero ya no le dolía como antes cuando estaba solo y solo deseaba que las vacaciones terminaran y el pidiera volver a Hogwarts.

Le hacia falta algo pero ciertamente ellos no eran o no más de lo normal.

Sus sueños con su pareja se habían vuelto mas confusos de lo habitual, normalmente soñaba con lluvia y playas grises contrastando con paisajes verdes en su totalidad, además de pieles bronceadas y enormes lobos. Ahora a eso se le sumaban ojos grises y cabellos rubios platinados y eso último era lo que más lo confundía.

¿Sera posible? El lugar donde se encontraba Draco sería donde estaba su destinado.

Tal vez era otro rubio. No, no se podia engañar esos ojos eran inconfundibles ¿Sería el mismo rubio su alma gemela?

Cuando la maldición de Draco fue rota su magia se desestabilizo, tal vez por eso no lo pudo encontrar o identificar como su pareja antes. Sí, eso tenía sentido para él no es como si pudiera preguntarle a alguien.

No es como si en San Mungo pudieran ayudar, con lo mal que trataron a Draco y él no tenía ganas de ventilar su vida en ese sitio.

Pero entonces otra pregunta salto entre todos sus pensamientos. ¿Por que soñaba con ese lugar antes incluso cuando Draco estaba con él?¿quién sería el dueño de esa piel morena y que pintaban los lobos en todo esto?

Tal vez pudiera preguntarle a alguien de su confianza o podría pedirle que le orientara sobre a quién preguntar.

-Mi muchacho, es bueno verte- lo saludo un anciano de larga barba blanca.

-Director a pasado tiempo- Harry estaba delante del cuadro de Albus Dumbledore en la oficina de Minerva McGonagall ahora la Directora de Hogwarts.

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí señor Potter?- pregunto la animaga sorprendida al verlo ya que él habíaa rechazado su oferta de continuar su educación.

-Tengo algunas dudas de indole personal y esperaba que me ayudaran con ellas-para Harry era algo difícil de preguntar pero no confiaba en nadie más.

-por supuesto, Harry habla- contesto la animaga notando la seriedad que la conversación habia tomado.

-como sabrán tenía un conexión con Tom, creo que estaba interfiriendo con mis sueños específicamente los que incluyen a mi pareja. Ahora son bastante confusos y estoy seguro que involucran a Draco, esa parte la tengo clara pero tambien veo piel morena , un muchacho moreno y lobos- se detuvo y volteo a verlos expectante.

La profesora no sabía que decirle era obvio que Draco era su alma gemela, la forma en la que siempre se encontraban uno al lado del otro aún cuando Draco lo molestaba era clara atracción. El imperius que lo mantenía atrapado no afecto su relación solo la antagoniso.

-Harry es mas que claro que Draco esta echo para ti. Lo que extraña en demasía es que tardaras tanto en darte cuenta- le sonrió con ternura y envio un agradecimiento silencioso por que Harry era quién más necesitaba ser feliz después de todo lo que sufrio.

Ser profesora era realmente gratificante para ella, ver a sus alumnos llegar siendo pequeños para verlos convertirse en magos y brujas excepcionales. Pero había pocos casos en los que siempre deseo hacer más, poder ayudar más y sin duda Harry era de esos, asi que sí ella se alegro por él.

El director en el cuadro habia mantenido silencio demaciado algo raro en él así que aclarandose la garganta y con ese brillo en sus ojos que solo presagiaba que el sabía algo que los demás no comenzo a explicar algo que lo cambiaría todo desde como Harry lo veía hasta el propio destino del chico, nuevamente.

Melie

Como pueden darse cuenta esto es un xover de HP y TWILIGHT con un poco de AU espero sus comentarios3 xD


	2. 2De verdad?

2.De verdad?

-Harry, tú eres un mago excepcional y tus parejas solo pueden ser medidas por tu poder, son un reflejo de esté y complementan tu magia q un nivel mayor- el retrato les dio unos minutos para asimilar lo que había revelado.

-¿Parejas?- Harry estaba confundido.

-Así es mi querido muchacho, el joven Malfoy es una y debes tener otra. Haz sido bendecido, muy pocos magos pueden contar con está conexión.Mente, corazón y fuerza.

-Pero Albus como es posible que teniendo al joven Malfoy cerca no lo haya reconocido y reclamado.

-Draco a sufrido mucho, su núcleo de magia ha estado alterado y débil al igual que el de Harry Minerva. La amistad que ellos han construido creo la ilusión de una relación floreciente y ahora que se ha ido el lazo ya siente la separación del año perdido.-

-Me esta diciendo que tengo dos parejas y que una de ellas es Draco- Harry sentía la necesidad de decirlo en voz alta para de alguna forma hacerlo realidad.

-Sí muchacho-

Minerva McGonagall ya habia tomado asiento para tratar de comprender todo.

-Entonces ellos estan juntos por lo que aparecen en los sueños de Harry. Pero si es así¿Por que no han venido por él?- pregunto con interés.

-Harry es el catalizador Minerva, es el más fuerte de los tres y ya sabemos de la peculiar inteligencia y astucia de Draco- Mente- podemos decir que el tercer integrante sera una alma capaz de amar más allá de todo,leal e inocente. Corazón.

En mi vida solo fui capaz de encontrar un mago con esa conexión, uno que no encontro a su Corazón a tiempo y se corrompio su enlace jamás se completo- Dijo el ex-director con un aire abatido.

-Este don también es una maldición Harry ya que nadie funciona sin su corazón debes encontrarlos y unirlos- su voz tenía cierto matiz de urgencia.

Albus Dumbledore guardaba un oscuro secreto en su juventud el había sido bendecido, había sido un mago poderoso y su compañero Grindelwalt había sido inteligente y astuto pero habían encontrado al corazón demasiado tarde.

Y todos sabían como había terminado esa historia Gellert ambicioso de poder en una celda de Azkaban puesto allí por el propio Albus pero todos desconocían la historia de fondo, ellos eran Almas Gemelas.

Cuando salió se la oficina de la directora empezo a caminar sin rumbo los los terrenos de colegio y termino en el lago oscuro sentado a la sombra de un árbol hundido en sus pensamientos y así fue como lo encontro Hermione.

-Harry...Harry...¿Estás bien?- pergunto bastante preocupada la castaña. Harry no había sido el mismo en los ultimos 2 meses.

-eh...Sí. Hola Mione no te vi acercandote.-

-Me di cuenta Harry ¿Que te sucede? no me dijiste que vendrías-

-Vine a ver al director...y a saludarte- recompuso al vas a su amiga herida por el comentario.

-¿Que te pasa Harry?- conocia muy bien a su amigo y algo sé traía entre manos

-Nada Mione de verdad mejor cuentame de ti ¿Como haz estado?-

-Harry James Potter dimelo ahora o ya no confias en mí-

Al ver el dolor en el rostro de su amiga decidio contarle todo.

Hermione era extraordinaria a la hora de dar consejos mantenía su cabeza en el asunto.

\- Debes ir a buscarlos y ser feliz Harry, crees que no nos damos cuenta que no sabemos que no eres feliz y que sufres solo en esa casa, sabemos que deseas compañía pero también que no es la nuestra. Draco te daba algo de felicidad y luz en esos ojos. Somos tus amigos Harry te amamos y aunque nos duela dejarte ir deber ir a buscarlos. Quien sabe tal vez los convenzas y regresen de cualquier modo estamos a un traslator de distancia.- lagrimas brillaban en sus ojos, pero Harry sabia que ella era sincera.

-Mione que haria sin ti, gracias- La abrazo tratando de poner en ese gesto todo lo que sentia por su amiga y más liviano de como llegó regreso a su casa.

Armo sus maletas, las encogió y se dispuso a ir al Aeropuerto. Podría aparecerse o tomar un traslator pero él largo viaje lo ayudaría a pensar.

Abordo del avión se coloco su reproductor mp3, algo de las pocas poseciones que aún conservaba y con las que se divertía moleatando a Ron, cerro sus ojos y penso en su destino ese donde su rubio se había dirigido Forks, Washington.

Después de su partida Draco le habia mandado una lechuza con su dirección en el mes que llevaban lejos solo se habian escrito unas pocas veces , la mas reciente unas horas antes cuando le había avisado de su visista.

No había querido tratar el asunto que los unía por carta asi que no le dio mas explicaciones que las ganas de unas vacaciones.

Durmió poco después del despegue no quería caer en el molesto jet lang.

"Llegue" pensó para el mismo y alzo la vista buscando a su platinado amigo, sentia su magia bullir intentando salir su piel se erizo y un calor lo envolvio empezando desde su mismo centro. Era un sentimiento de hogar como el que rodeaba la madriguera y entonces lo vio.

Estaba ahí parado entre la multitud y por primera vez se tomo el tiempo para verlo, para observarlo como hombre.

"No lo puedo creer un Draco muggle" pensó inmediatamente al verlo ahí en esos jeans desgastados bastante apretados que envolvian deliciosamente sus caderas, la ajustadisima playera negra con un dragón plateado estampado al frente- "ironico"pensó- que dejaba ver una franja de su deliciosa piel justo por encima de los jeans y una sudadera gris con capucha que cubria parte de su melena rubia donde desdaba pronto pasar sus dedos para saber si aún era tan suave como hace poco.

A unos metros de él bajo si capucha y si pensaba que el rubio se veia delicioso ahora se veía arrebatador. Su cabello eataba atado en una coleta baja con unos mechones cayendo sobre su rostro y lo que le hacía ver como todo un Rockstar eran unos mechones negros entre toda esa melena rubia "no puedo creerlo delineador negro en los ojos" si sus ojos eran calidos como plata fundida ahora eran seductores y misteriosos.

Draco era un regalo para los ojos jamas lo habia visto de esa maneray no entendia como paso desapercibido cuando compartian la casa Black. Era ambrosia para sus sentidos alimentaba su magia y estaba loca por salir.

Saludo con su mano y en cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance lo inevitable sucedió.

Su magia tomo posesión de sus actos y lo beso, lento y dulce reconociendo lazo. Barrió su boca saboreandolo y solo se alejo de él cuando el aliento falto.

-Potter...

Gracias por leer!!!!

Que piensan de la historia de Albus? Sospechas de quién era su tercero?

Harry llego a Forks! Que opinan?

Pronto algo de Jacob.

Melie


	3. 3 Encuentros

*

-Potter...- unos labios no lo dejaron continuar, una luz parpadeo en su cadera pero nadie lo notó aún cuando su ropa deja ver un poco de su piel.

Para ambos magos la magia se concentro en ese lugar que se calento mas que cualquier parte de su piel.

Antes

Draco estaba nervioso cuando llego a su destino, no le dolía dejar su mansión atras o las personas que conoció toda su vida como le dolía dejar a Harry.

Compro una pequeña tienda de musica en el pequeño pueblo donde se asento, tenía un apartamento tipo loft en la parte de arriba donde viviría así que era un buen arreglo.

Tenía una enorme cama que rivalizaba con las que tenia en la mansión, una muy elegante sala de cuero negro y una moderna cocina con barra en la cual esperaba ser capaz de hacer algo decente que era lo unico que separaba su espacio ademas de 2 puertas de fondo donde suponia estaba el baño y su enorme armario.

Le tomo una semana habituarse al pequeño pueblo y formar una rutina. Decidio que si iba a parecer un muggle y vivir como uno lo haría con estilo, ya no podría ser el clasico sangre pura que pretendio ser hasta ahora ni un modesto muggle; sería un joven de su edad rebelde de los que se expresan libremente sin protocolos de etiqueta después de todo tenía 18 años y los medios para hacerlo.

Su armario rebosaba con toda clase de ropa desde jean desgastados y rotos artísticamente hasta modernos trajes que no tenían nada que ver con sus tunicas de gala, playeras de moda ajustadas y todo tipo de abrigos, prendas sugestivas, pashminas, zapatos, botas en alturas y colores. "Un Malfoy con estilo nunca sería común o corriente"

Amaba su look rockero uno que descubrio allí mismo en su tienda de musica.

Por primera vez en su vida se sentía fresco, libre y con esperanza. Algunas de las chicas que entraban en su tienda se derretian al ver su tatuaje en el brazo "cool" era una de las cosas que siempre decían algo que le iba con su lok de chico malo y rebelde el solo alzaba sus hombros y lo dejaba pasar " si supieran"

Cuando Harry le mando una lechuza anunciando su visita la emoción no lo dejaba dormir o comer. Desde que había salido de Inglaterra sentia un vacío en su interior ,comenzo a dormir sin sueños y despertaba con la sensación del perdida sabía que era por Harry, él lo amaba a su manera era su único amigo y después de despertar de esa horrible maldición era su unico apoyo.

Ahora

Viendolo bajar del avión no entendía como pudo vivir sin él, su magia lo extrañaba lo anhelaba podía sentir cono Harry era su hogar. Justo cuando iba a saludar su boca fue callada por los labios del moreno y su magia cosquillo en su cadera.

-Genial, Potter ahora llamaremos mas la atención- aunque el pueblo se encuentra bastante lejos del pueblo sus mejillas lograron sonrojarse.

-Yo...te he extrañado mucho y es obvio que necesitamos hablar- atino a contestar ahora también avergonzado por la escena que acababan de dar.

-Ok...no te estarás volviendo un Hufflepuff ¿verdad?- No necesitaban recoger el equipaje de Harry desde que era un mago y tenia todo encogido en el bolsillo de su pantalón, giro sobre sus talones con Harry tras de él y caminaron a la salida sintiendo todas las miradas sobre de ellos. Esperaba que nadie del pueblo los ubiera visto por que para mañana todos en el sabrían lo que ocurrió.

Draco era un experto en ocultar sus emociones aunque por dentro gritaba a todo volumen sí!!!

Ya en su piso y después de que Harry los apareciera Draco se quito la sudadera y solto su cabello, el moreno no podía despegar su mirada del rubio y nadie lo podia culpar.

-¿Y bien?- cuestiono el rubio en primer lugar.

-¿hmm? Asi...que hum verás¿Cómo esta tu magia?- no era el mejor comienzo pero algo se le ocurriría.

-¿Por que preguntas?- debia haberlo supuesto el rubio no se dejaría enredar en eso.

Deseo tener un mejor argumento pero alli iba toda su valentía Griffindoresca y decido ser algo mas directo.

-Mira Draco tú sabes que soy un mago muy poderoso ¿no es asi?- lo vio enmarcar una ceja y decidio continuar-te soñé...y ti sabes lo que eso significa- ya estaba echo solo faltaba ver que reacción tendría Draco a eso antes de explicarle la parte del trio del que eran parte.

-Haber Potter me estas queriendo decir que somos Almas Gemelas y haz venido por mí- la voz del rubio no reflejaba algo con lo que Harry se diera una idea de si era bueno o malo.

-Dra...-

-¿Por que no lo sentimos alla?¿Por que hasta ahora?¿Es cierto?- Draco escupió pregunta tras pregunta interrumpiendo a Harry que ahora sí demostraban la confusión que sentía.

-La maldición, Draco y mi conexión con Voldemort interfirieron , después tu magia debilitada y mis sueños confusos no ayudaron. Sinceramente en cuanto te fuiste senti un vacío pero no sabía por que, es decir te extrañaba horriblemente pero estaba aturdido todo el tiempo- trato de explicar los mejor que pudo, paso su manos por su rebelde cabello con frustración.

-Y ahora estas seguro- afirmo Draco con algo de esperanza.

-Si pero existe algo más Draco-

Y le dijo todo le platico de sus sueños y como fue que apareció en ellos, su platica con el cuadro del director y con McGonagall, las palabras de Hermione y la sensación de hogar y pertenencia cuando lo besó.

Draco recordó su magia cosquillando en su cadera y cuando se reviso vio un pequeño tatuaje de un Fénix rodeado por una serpiente que si lo veías con atención en efecto parecía incompleto. Harry también se reviso por lo cual tuvo que bajarse una poco los pantalones y encontro exactamente el mismo tatuaje del rubio.

Su magia se hizo presente y exigia completar el vinculo. Si Harry observaba a Draco en ese momento veía lo feliz que estaba con las noticias.

El calor que sentía comenzaba a aturdirlo y un hambre diferente empezaba a crecer aún así pudo escuchar al rubio.

-Harry, yo te extrañe desde el primer momento que me fui y reconozco que empezaba a enamorarme de ti y ser solo tu amigo me dolía, no queria arruinarlo contigo o que terminaras cargando para siempre a esté casi squib- era una confesión que le dolía al rubio su magia era demasiado debil pero ahora sabiendo que Harry era suyo no se detendría a pensar en eso.

Adelanto

La magia tomo posecion de sus actos, tomo la barbilla del rubio "su rubio", era tan facil acostumbrarse a llamarlo asi, y lo beso duro ...

Lemmon en el proximo capitulo y por fin algo de la historia de Jacob.

Se que esto es un trío pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de darles un poco de espacio a estos dos

Comenten que las pareció y Gracias por leer.

Melie


	4. 4Jacob Black

LEMMON*

La magia tomó posesión de sus actos, levanto la barbilla del rubio "su rubio", era tan fácil acostumbrarse a llamarlo así, y lo beso duro, lo rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura mientras Draco lo tomaba por el cuello y jalaba el pelo de su nuca.

El rubio gemía dentro del beso dandole la oportunidad al moreno de profundizar el beso, lentamente lo sintió bajando los brazos y comenzar a desabrochar los botones de su camisa uno a uno mientras que él se encargaba de alzar prontamente la playera dejando al descubierto su abdomen y acariciaba el tatuaje.

La prueba de que el rubio era suyo, de que se pertenecían.

Sin darse cuenta sus ropas desaparecieron y las rodillas de Draco se doblaron dejandole caer al borde de la cama , su piel cosquillaba alentandoles a la unión.

Tenían todo el tiempo para estar juntos, para el rubio sería la culminación de meses enamorado de Harry y para el moreno era el cumplimiento de un sueño por fin tenía algo de él alguien propio para amar , para cuidar.

Harry se tomo su tiempo preparando al rubio bebiendose todos sus dulces gemidos, adorandolo con cada caricia. Primero con un dedo para continuar con dos; extasiado por el calor que lo rodeaba, uno que pronto recibiría su duro miembro.

Draco no estaba en mejores condiciones hace tiempo las palabras que salían de su boca habían dejado de tener coherencia y se habían convertido solo en gemidos.

El tiempo de hacerse uno llego Harry entro en él despacio sin prisa mirandolo fijamente para estar seguro de no hacerle daño. Cuando hubo echo todo su camino en él y la realización de ser uno llegó ,se miraron a los ojos tratando de decirse con una sola mirada lo que eran el uno para él otro.

Perderse es sus ojos hacía poco para dejar de disfrutarse, empezo a mover sus caderas despacio no queriendo perderse nada de ese primer encuentro, grabando en su memoria el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando. Piel sudorosa contra piel sudorosa. El primer encuentro de muchos por que desde ese instante ya era adicto a Draco.

-Ha...Harry-

-Draco...-

Suspiros perdidos de dos amantes enmedio de la pasión.

La magia dentro de ellos hervía a fuego lento subiendo la intensidad de las embestidas del moreno, la respiración del rubio y los latidos de ambos. La magia exploto.

Las palabras sobraban.

El rubio tomo su eje bombeandolo con fuerza tan cerca de su climax y ésa era una visión que el moreno no soporto llegando fuertemente dentro del rubio mientras que esté se descargaba por todo su pecho.

Harry salió del rubio hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, sus rostros sonrojados y sus ojos reflejaban felicidad. Un aura dorada los envolvía en un abrazo y cerrando los ojos cayeron en el mundo de los sueños.

Oscuridad.

Jacob Black no era un joven común, pertenecía a la tribu Quileute.

En un pueblo como Forks eso lo hacía sobresalir, tenía una piel cobriza, su pelo era largo, negro y reluciente; caracteristicas que compartía con toda la tribu.

Su peculiaridad no terminaba ahi, era un lobo.Uno como el de las historias de su tribu.

Solía ser alegre y vivaz a sus 17 años media cerca de 1.80 cm y estaba perdidamente "enamorado" de Bella Swan una carapalida hija del jefe de policía.

Sus padres los habían juntado y eran algo parecido a prometidos, todo el pueblo lo sabía.

Jacob la quería como una amiga pero su padre era codicioso y malo, la muerte de su esposa lo había dejado amargado e inválido. El mismo había sobrevivido al haberse quedado en casa de los Clearwater.

Desde ese momento Billy Black se habia vuelto doble cara y descargaba todo su coraje contra el pequeño Jacob, nadie fuera de la manada se daba cuenta del maltrato y en la tribu no hubieran podido hacer nada ya que como "jefe" era intocable.

Los golpes y magulladuras que dejo a lo largo de los años sobre la piel de su hijo siempre se curaban rápido debido a su herencia.

La vida habia golpeado al joven pero el poseía un enorme corazón.

Ahora con su reciente conversión se habian presentado ante el unos extraños sueños que tenían a toda la manada bastante angustiados.

La manada compartía un vinculo único, uno que les permitia saber todo de todos es por eso que sabían del abuso de Billy y por el mismo que se daban cue ta que los sueños de Jacob no reflejaban nada usual

Estaban llenos de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios.

"Adoraba ser un lobo correr por la playa y el bosque disfrutando el aire que corria por su cuerpo, la libertad de correr sobre sus cuatro patas.

No recordaba como había llegado allí el estaba en su cuarto acostado escondiendose de su padre. No salía a correr con la frecuencia que le gustaría pero es que Billy siempre encontraba un pretexto para castigarlo.

-Fantastico...-

-Jake...- volteo a todas partes tratando de descubrir quien le habia llamado. Levanto su hocico desesperado por oler algo pero no olía nada.

-Ven a casa Jake-

Aullo. Aullo como nunca lo había echo, fuerte y poderoso deseando que quién lo llamaba escuchara la suplica y se acercara.

Estaba desesperado por encontrar la fuente y no sabia por que solo que debía llegar.

Una rama sono rota a su izquierda y el salio disparado par encontrar a quien hizo el ruido.

-Jacob ... levantate-

Ya casi llegaba a su DESTINO un olor dulcemente lo atraía casi podia verlo allí ente los árboles.

-Maldito muchacho levantate!!!!- la voz de su padre lo llamaba se oia enojado pero el casi estaba allí.

Lo vio antes de cruzar los arboles una sonrisa blanca lo esperaba una con brillante ojos verdes...

Jacob se enderezo con fuerza tanta que cayo de su cama con un ruido sordo su padre le habia despertado con una jarra llena de agua y hielo.

-Maldito muchacho! parate ahora o verás las consecuencias debes pasar por Bella para llevarla al instituto mas te vale llegar a tiempo- le dijo Billy sin un apice de preocupación al ver que se habia cortado la ceja con la esquina de su buró.

-Si padre- contesto lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara , no le gustaba cuando empezaba a balbucear y su padre tenia que regresar par que pudiera oirlo. Eso generalmente significaba un golpe o dos extra.

-Parece que hoy dormire en una cama mojada, será mejor darme prisa- dijo apesadumbrado y corrio a bañarse.

Como una tribu antigua ellos tenían historias de sueños premonitorios e imprimacion.

Cuando un lobo nuevo surgía y entraba en una edad adecuada imprimaban es decir que encontraban a su alma gemela pero lo realmente perturbador era que nadie en la tribu tenía esas características, esos no eran rasgos Quileute y Jacob como futuro Alfa tenía que asegurar descendencia. Y en el caso de Billy Black asegurarle un beneficio a su codicioso bolsillo como era Bella Swan por que nadie más de la tribu tenía permitido salir con forasteros.

Todos sabían que la relación con la hija del jefe de policia era una farsa y que sería forzado a tomar una mujer de la tribu.

Pero nadie se atrevía a enfrentarlo.

Jacob adoraba salir con Bella le daba un pretexto para salir de la reserva y por supuesto de esconderse de sus carceleros Sam y Jared, los más leales seguidores de su padre.

-Hola Bells ¿Estás lista para ir a la escuela?- saludo al llegar a la puerta donde su "novia" lo esperaba.

La chica se acerco y lo besó muy cerca de su boca como era costumbre, por si acaso alguien los observaba.

-por supuesto cariño, Vamos?- por poco se cae de la risa por el nombre que la chica le había dado pero sabía que era un juego entre ellos y en la proxima ocasión pagaría.

No soy muy buena con el lemmon pero espero les agrade. Está parte de Jake con Bella es un poco de relleno pero necesario.

Necesito su ayuda con algo. Aun no me he decidido en si los Cullen seran vampiros o totalmente humanos. Aiuda!!!plis dejen su opinión en los comentarios.

Gracias por leer me hacen muy feliz

Melie


	5. 5 MUDANZA

Inglaterra

George

Cuando Harry estaba en casa todos se preocupaban por él, había llegado a su casa como un niño flaco y perdido, pero con una enorme capacidad de maravillarse por todo lo que veía, conocer a Harry desde niños era algo refrescante.

Volviendo al presente, gracias a la presencia del moreno su familia lo había olvidado,no que fuera algo malo. Simplemente así lo dejaban solo para llorar su propio dolor y lidiar con su duelo.

Su madre había perdido un hijo, pero el había perdido su otra mitad; él se sentía roto e inadecuado.

Él habia perdido su alma gemela, dolía respirar, sufría al reír o al menos al intentarlo, había vuelto a ser el foco de atención para su familia.

La mirada de compasión que le dirigían no era para nada grata.

Con el paso de los meses en definitiva, estaba mejor. Lo admitía, comenzaba a recordar a Fred con alegría e incluso sentía la felicidad de su hermano rodearlo si es que eso era posible o si para el caso real.

Ahora solo debía empezar de nuevo tal como su amigo lo habia echo, lejos de esas miradas llenas de lastima ,que mas allá de ayudarlo lo tentaban a dejarse llevar por la depresión, él era George Weasley y honraria a su hermano viviendo de la mejor manera posible.

"Por ti, hermano"

Jacob

La vida en sería tan sencilla si pudiera irse ,lastima que amara sus raíces demasiado ,su capacidad de cambiar y a sus amigos. Ahora con sus últimos sueños no cabía duda que su lugar era este, aquí era donde encontraría a quién amar y que lo amaría incondicionalmente.

-Tierra llamando a Jake, yuju!!-dijo la molesta voz junto a mí, lastima que su dueña era mi mejor amiga.

-¿Que pasa cupcake?-conteste justo cuando me estacionaba para que mi muy torpe "novia" bajara de la camioneta.

No lo soporte más y nada mas mirarnos comenzamos a reírnos.

-¿Es lo mejor que tienes Black?- dijo nada mas pudo recobrar el aliento

-No me culpes Bella no dormí bien, mejor me voy antes de que los spy vuelvan, regreso por tí-

-lo que diga señor pero tendrá que intentarlo mejor-

Bella era una buena chica y una mejor amiga, estar juntos nos daba tranquilidad, a ella Charlie no la molestaba tratando de que saliera y tuviera novio; en cuanto a mí solo conseguía tener menos molesto a Billy.

Seguí conduciendo hasta llegar a la playa una carrera en cuatro patas no se oía nada mal.

Despertar dentro de un capullo de calor era algo nuevo para el rubio, poco acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto se sorprendió aún más al sentir unos labios besando su nuca. Unos labios que habían llegado a recorrer su cuerpo tan solo unas horas antes.

La sonrisa tiraba de sus labios para abrirse camino, y algo mas que le urgía a levantarse.

-¿Potter?- intento levantarse pero el moreno no se movía.

-...dra- murmullos del moreno seguidos de un fuerte ronquido fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta.

Nada, que un buen pellizco no resolviera.

-ayyy!!!, Draco. ¿Que te sucede?- contesto Harry pegando un grito y cayendo de la cama.

Lo único que vio fue a un muy desnudo rubio corriendo al baño.

Con unos minutos para pensar en lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, dio gracias a Merlín por lo bien que Draco habia tomado las cosas y esperaba que así siguiera pasando. Aún faltaba encontrar a su tercer pareja, tambien contaba con que el rubio le ayuda con ideas para hacer más sencilla su búsqueda.

Aunque le habia contado la mayoria de la historia aún faltaba decirle que tenían un limite de tiempo , uno que ya estaba muy cerca.

Tan perdido en sus pensamientos estaba qué, no notó al joven rubio parado junto a él.

-Harry. Un galeón por tus pensamientos?-

No queriendo retrasar más lo inevitable y causar que su rubio lo acusara de mentirle empezó a hablar.

-Cariño, necesitamos hablar-argumento mirandolo a los ojos.

Ok, no fueron las mejores palabras que pudo haber usado para comenzar una platica y lo confirmo cuando su rubio entro corriendo a su enorme armario.

Dándose una coscorrón mental comenzo a vestirse y se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a arrastrarse para que Draco lo escuchara.

Cosa que no llego a hacer ,por que el rubio salió vestido de esa forma tan muggle y tan sexy que lo hizo derramar ríos de baba.

\- Vamos a la cocina a hablar, mientras nos preparo el desayuno- preparar los alimentos era una de las cosas que le daban paz y lo hacían recordar cuando preparaba posiones.

Harry se hallaba bastante sorprendido por la solicitud del rubio aunque pensandolo bien, Draco era astuto y no le extrañaba a Harry que decidiera oirlo antes de emitir juicios que complicaran más todo.

Lo siguió pensando como comenzar las platica sin errar nuevamente.

-Draco no es nada malo, lo juro pero es acerca de nosotros y nuestra tercer pareja. Recuerdas nuestro tatuaje incompleto.- tarto de reforzar las palabras exactas que le dijo cuando se conocieron.

-Lo entiendo y me preocupo Harry pero es que,lo nuestro es tan reciente, que creí que te tendría para mi solo un momento mas- le contesto mientras mezclaba lo que parecían los ingredientes para un omelet.

Y Harry siendo él, comprendio los miedos que Draco tenía.

El mismo jamás había tenido algo que llamar suyo y para el rubio toda su vida antes de los ultimos meses era mentira , jamás fue un niño amado o dueño de algo todo lo veía atravez de una bruma, el Draco de ahor, salió del país donde nació buscandose una vida, un lugar donde pertenecer y a alguien a quien pertenecer.

Ese alguien era Harry.

Cuando el desayuno estuvo frente al moreno lo ignoro y rodeo la molesta barra para estrechar a su amor.

-Lo siento, Harry. Siento ser egoista y quererte solo para mí-dijo ahogando un sollozo.

-no lo sientas amor, eres la persona menos egoista que conozco- Harry estaba totalmente hechizado por la mirada de Draco.

Le conto lo que creía. Que tal vez la Unión le ayudaría a Draco a sanar y entonces el se sintió egoísta.

Cuando Draco lo miro Harry solo pudo observar las pestañas humedas, sus mejillas sonrozadas que contrastaban con su sexi vestuario y su delineador de ojos.

Draco sorbio su nariz, limpio un poco sus ojos.

\- Primero tomaremos nuestro tardío desayuno y después veremos la forma de encontrar a nuestro tercero y no solo por mí. Una Alma tan pura como esa no debe estar sola, evidentemente nos necesita- la resolución en sus ojos era abrumadora y solo así Harry supo que si que harían cualquier cosa para encontrar a su tercero.

-Te amo- por que sí,en ese momento se enamoro mas de "su" rubio.

-Claro que lo haces Potter, soy yo- una sonrisa sacarrona adornaba esa declaración.

\- como yo Te amo a ti-

Obviamente el desayuno fue abandonado, no sería comido hasta mas tarde.

El cambio no era nuevo para él, pero estaba un poco molesto por que aún le quedaban algunos años más para moverse. No comprendía. Pero Alice había dicho que todo lo que el anhelaba por fin se cumpliría.

Alice era vidente, y la famila confiaba en ella para tomar decisiones basadas en su don, Edward la amaba como a cada integrante de su famila aún cuando parecia el conejito energizer.

A Esme con su infinito amor, a Rosalie aún con sus mimados modos, Emmett y sus niñerías, a Jasper y su pasión por la historia, a Carlisle como su creador e infinita bondad.

Cuando Alice tuvo "la" vision él se encontraba cazando asi que cuando el volvió encontro sus cosas empacadas y a toda su familia sonriente.

\- Es hora Edward-Carlisle, añadió.

-¿Para qué?- no entendía nada y por lo visto todo estaba bien planeado.

Su don era leer mentes ,un don que no se apagaba y que en estos momentos era inútil; Esme se hallaba repasando todas las recetas que sabía para hornear galletas, Rosalie recitaba todo el catalogo de ropa que había leído esta mañana incluyendo la gama de color y tallas disponibles. Emmett fiel a su carácter juguetón cantaba una muy obsena versión de las mañanitas y Jasper enumeraba cada una de las batallas, guerras o rencillas entre países por año.

\- Nos mudaremos a Forks- Ilumino Alice brincando sobre las puntas de sus pies.

-No lo entiendo.- Aun faltaban algunos años, recién terminaron la escuela y les quedaban pocos años para para tener que mudarse y comenzar de nuevo.

-Edward Anthony, a veces eres tan denso siempre pensando en los demás. Tuve una visión y es tiempo ya no caminaras por,el mundo solo, tu destino esta en ese pequeño pueblo y vamos para allá.-

Su clan, su familia estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por él por estar con él,asi como el habia estado para todos ellos.

Nunca creyo encontrar pareja ,no creía que un ser sin alma como el lo mereciera pero al pasar los años y tener nuevas adquisiciones en el clan fue un gran "tal vez", primero Esme y Carlisle. Rosalie quién salvo a Emmett y encontro consuelo en él, y por supuesto Alice y Jasper que se unieron al clan siendo ya una pareja. Ahora era su turno.

Tomo una bocanada de aire aunque no lo necesitaba y dejo que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

-GRACIAS- fue la unica palabra que dijo y no se necesitaba nada más.

Los Cullen salieron de esa casa con sus maletas rumbo a Forks.

Ok.

Nuevo capítulo, nuevos personajes se suman a la historia. Quién sera la pareja de Edward? Como encaja Bella en todo esto?

Nos acercamos mas al gran encuento Yei!!! Ahora que Draco esta en el caso esperemos que Harry se avispe xD.

Por lo regular mis historias son cortas pero con esta me estoy tomando mi tiempo, tengo varias ideas y no las quiero plasmar de manera equivocada.

Tenganme paciencia y comenten sus dudas o ideas, aveces la inspiración se va y sus ideas me ayudan.

Un enorme GRACIAS a todos los que me han comenzado a seguir , a todos los que me alegran el día con sus Fav y comentarios.

Melie


	6. 6Amenaza en Forks

*

La carrera le había servido como siempre, cuando sus problemas lo abrumaban solo bastaba con correr para aligerar sus hombros.

Subió a su auto y se dirigió a el instituto de Forks para, como era lo esperado, recoger a su novia.

\- Si te viera de esa manera Jake, serías el novio perfecto- la declaración de Bella lo tomo desprevenido y le hizo recordar el sueño que había tenido.

Pensar en su imprimación no era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

-Lo siento Bells, pero eso sería incesto ¡iuck!- y solo para darle,un toque más se retorcio de horror.

Platicar con ella era sencillo, lamentablemente también le recordaba que pronto su amiga lo dejaría. La salud de Bella era delicada, nadie en el pueblo lo sabía y él mismo se había enterado por Bella.

Su poca coordinación eran suaves destellos de lo que el tumor en el cerebro le producía.

Contrario a lo que a su padre le gustaría creer, Charlie Swan no era tonto y sabía muy bien de las intenciones de Billy. No por nada era el Sheriff del pueblo. Aún conociendo las intenciones que tenía con su hija lo dejo ser su amigo.

Jacob como el alma bondadosa que era solo lamentaba quedar en el medio de todo ese lío.

Bella no pertenecía al mundo sobrenatural y aunque deseaba que su amiga nunca lo dejara. Sabía que no era su misión influir en el destino de la chica.

El como había logrado esconder eso de su conexión con la manada era un misterio. Tal vez su sangre alfa.

Demasiado aburridos de ser siempre vigilados pensaron que tal vez sería bueno darles algo que reportar a Sam y Jared.

Se dirigieron al centro de Forks que aunque pequeño ahora contaba con una nueva tienda de música y por lo que Bella escucho en el instituto un residente peculiar.

Estaciono su auto y como un caballero le abrió la puerta a Bella, se tomaron de la mano y se encaminaron a la tienda.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado y la tienda se encontraba cerrada.

Una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo del joven lobo y los cabellos de su nuca se levantaron.

Una pequeña flotilla de autos con vidrios polarizados atravesaron la calle y con solo una mirada el lobo en Jake desperto. Los "Frios" habían vuelto al pueblo.

Su atención fue puesta en su amiga a la cuál un pequeño hilo de sangre bajaba por su nariz.

En el cuarto de arriba todo paso desapercibido pues sus ocupantes se encontraban bastante ocupados.

En uno de los autos un vampiro trataba de calmarse debido al fuerte olor a sangre.

Bella era una testaruda, no había querido preocupar a su padre y ahora se encontraban en su casa. Jacob solo había logrado hacerla descansar en su cama con la promesa de no dejarla sola hasta que se durmiera.

Fiel a su palabra Jake solo dejo su lado cuando estaba profundamente dormida.

Bajo las escaleras metido en sus pensamientos, cuando una voz lo detuvo en la sala.

-¿Que ha pasado, muchacho?- era Charlie quien viendo la cara del chico solo se preocupo más.

No queriendo que se preocupara más de la cuenta, rapidamente le conto la situación.

-Hiciste bien en traerla a casa Jake, no hay nada más que los doctores pudieran hacer por ella- dijo con un tono no de derrota, sino de resignación.

Jacob quiso llorar y cómo deseo ser uno de esos lobos de cuento, morder a Bella para curarla con la conversión.

Lamentablemente no lo era y el secreto de la tribu lo ataba de cualquier forma.

-lo siento Charlie.- dijo al abrazar al sheriff y trato de salir de ahí lo más rapido posible, ver al fuerte Charlie destrozado no se sentía bien. Lo dejaría mantener algo de dignidad ,nadie debería de ver a un hombre consumido po el dolor, era demasiado morboso.

Disfrutaría los momentos al maximo con su amiga, los ultimos meses que le quedaban, se preocuparía por su ambicioso padre después.

Billy Black pensaba que sus planes iban de maravilla. Los reportes de Sam decían que su hijo se encontraba con la chica Swan, tal vez si su hijo embarazaba a la chica todo sería mas fácil.

No se esperaba la amenaza que se acercaba al pueblo y como el negligente "jefe" que era no sabría que lo golpeo.

Los Cullen estaban bastante sorprendidos por la reacción de Edward, habían pasado bastantes años desde que su sed lo había golpeado de aquella manera.

Alice se encontraba bastante confundida ya que no lo había "visto".

-Edward hijo ya te sientes mejor? Que paso allá atras?- Carlisle se preocupaba por todos sus niños pero,Edward era especial era el "primero".

-No sé que fue Carlisle, pero no era una sed como la que alguna vez haya sentido, era algo más no solo sed sino anhelo- era algo dificil de explicar.

George

Llegar a Forks no había sido difícil después de todo era un mago educado, solo basto con tomar un traslador y una sencilla aparicion. Lo realmente fue una odisea era dejar los calidos brazos de Molly Weasley sin duda la bruja era fuerte y solo con la ayuda de su padre fue capaz de dejar su casa. Tal vez despedirse de sus padres tan repentinamente no fue lo mejor pero no podía irse sin decirles a donde iba o por lo menos hacerles saber que estaba bien, ya habían perdido un hijo no quería que se preocuparan por él.

Arthur Weasley siempre fue un buen padre, uno que si bien no los entendía al 100% lo amaba infinitamente y asi con ese amor fue como entendio lo que necesitaba y con un fuerte abrazo y un suave murmullo en su oido lo dejo ir.

"...te amo hijo, se feliz"

Ahora lo único que faltaba era encontrar a un despistado chico en compañía de un hurón. Y por supuesto saber donde demonios había aparecido, verde sobre verde en el bosque no le,daba ningun indicio.

Sería sencillo hacer un hecizo de ubicación pero donde estaría la diversión en eso.

Vagar por el bosque siempre era tranquilizador, era algo que disfrutaba desde que Fred se habia ido, allí sin nadie rondandolo era capaz de recordar a su gemelo tal cual era y podria hablar con el,sin que nadie lo creyera loco. En esos momentos solo era Feorge.

Fue una sorpresa encontrar una casa en medio del bosque.

-¿Qué clase de gente vivirá en esta casa?-la costumbre de siempre hablar con fred.

La verdad sea dicha a su padre le hubiera encantado ver esa casa, con un sencillo "Alohomora" de su varita se permitió entrar a la casa y como siempre su espíritu aventurero lo hizo entrar "vamos Gred despues de ti"

Era una casa bastante muggle según se percato y al parecer nobestaba tan abandonada como creía.

Vivir una guerra sin duda lo había enseñado a jamás bajar su guardia echo que se comprobo instantes después cuando una serie de autos paro frente a la casa y en automático la mano que sostenia su varita lanzó un hechizo Desilusionador.

"No sé que fue Carlisle, pero no era una sed como la que alguna vez haya sentido..."

Vampiros.

Sin duda su cambio de casa no sería nada aburrido.

Confíen en Harry para que encuentre los lugares más interesantes.

Cuatro hombres y tres mujeres sin duda vampiros por su belleza inhumana.

Simpre había disfutado de la belleza pero nunca de una que lo llamara como la de él.

"EDWARD"

Se encontraba bastante absorto en esos ojos dorados que casi le paso desapercibido como uno de los vampiros miraba en su dirección confundido como si fuera visible y lo único que pudo hacer fue "aparecerse" lejos de allí.

Lamento la demora en serio no creí que me tardaría tanto en escribir este capitulo y de verdad me comprometo a tener un próximo capitulo pronto.

Gracias a todos los que votan les juro que me hacen el día

Gracias a los que se animan a seguirme y por supuesto a los que comentan.

Bella es la cantante de Edward por eso su sed.

A nuestro George le gusta Edward, solo falta esperar.

Que opinan que pasara? Me gustaria leer sus teorías.

Esperenme pronto!!!! Juramento inquebrantable(?

Melie


	7. 7SORPRESAS

7\. SORPRESAS

Casa Cullen

Jasper estaba bastante confundido y para un vampiro eso era decir mucho o por lo menos para uno que poseía un don como el suyo. Era un buen lector de carácter en parte por su formación en los ejercitos, primero como humano y después como neófito; por otro lado su don leyendo y manipulando emociones no dejaba que se le escapara mucho, pero en ese pequeño instante varias emociones lo rodearon: nerviosismo, sorpresa, expectación, lujuria, diversión y por último deseo.

Nada de eso tenía sentido pues no estaba nadie en casa pero todas esas emociones parecían emanar de un solo espacio hasta que abruptamente desaparecieron.

-Jasper ¿qué sucede?- La voz de su pareja lo sacó de sus pensamientos y como era habitual, Edward procedió a explicarles exactamente lo que pensaba.

-Esto es extraño...¿algo que puedas ver Alice?-

-Nada Carlisle, desde que llegamos al pueblo no he podido ver nada claro, solo destellos de un futuro que cambia constantemente. Lo siento- contesto poco acostumbrada a fallarle a su familia.

-No es culpa tuya Alice, nada de lo que sintió Jasper nos amenazaba solo tenemos que mantenernos alerta- Edward tranquilizo a su hermana y comenzaron a instalarse en su casa.

Esperando que todo lo que viniera en el futuro fuera para bien.

George

Eso había estado demasiado cerca y sin duda era muy tentador,-adicción a la adrenalina-le había dicho Harry alguna vez -

\- Ahora sí, a encontrar a Harry y a Draco.

Un sencillo hechizo de ubicación fue lanzado para no errar en esta ocasión.

Ojalá no lo hubiera echo en ese preciso momento. Diablos ojalá hubiera mandado un patronus o hasta una lechuza "antes".

Existen cosas en la vida, cosas que ningún mago debería de saber de otro, o para ser más claros ver partes de la anatomía de otro amigo por más cercano que sea...lastima que lo descubrió muy tarde.

Harry

Obviamente tener a Draco en el juego había sido más que beneficioso en cierta forma. El rubio ágil de mente como siempre llego a la conclusión de el joven de su sueño no era de Forks, sino de sus alrededores. Mas precisamente de alguna de las tribus que rodeaban la zona siendo la más cercana la de los Quileutes y como Draco aparecía en esos sueños era la respuesta más certera.

Había tratado de darle tiempo de calidad a su rubio no le caía nada bien que se sintiera egoista o tonto. Era verdad que se conocían de tiempo como lo era que su vínculo era más fuerte pero siendo quién era no podia dejar de pensar en su "Corazón"

Ser el amo de la muerte lo hacía susceptible a sentir la oscuridad y lo que estaba sintiendo en estas momentos no era para nada bueno. Un acontecimiento grande se acercaba y necesitaba tener a sus compañeros seguros, pero en esta momento necesitaba enseñarle a su muy sexy compañero lo que se ganaba por pasearse en esos muy ajustados jeans tan descaradamente.

Draco

Ya tenía un plan, uno que les ayudaría a encontrar a su tercero solo debían pasearse por la playa tan fácil como eso,los jovenes que vivian en la reserva no tenían gran diversión ahí mas que pasearse por "la Push" esperaba que con eso bastara y sino probablemente recurriría a un hechizo antiguo que había leido alguna vez en la biblioteca de la mansión Black; era bastante complicado y con su magia en estatus de accidental no sería de gran ayuda, esa era su ultima esperanza.

Ahora con el plan trazado esperaban pasar la tarde en actividades mucho mas placenteras y sindo un Slytherin como lo era solo le bastarían unos muy ajustados jeans y por supuesto fingir hacer el aseo de su apartamento.

No tenía que hacer una gran actuación ya que Harry era una persona bastante desordenada solo le tuvo que poner en orden su sala con un exagerado movimiento de cadera para tener a su muy caliente compañero encima suyo.

Aunque pensandolo bien harían muchisimo mas desastre de elbque recogió.

-oh Draco sabes lo que me haces no es así- escucho a Harry decirle mientras sus manos eran sujetadas al respaldo del sillon mientras sentia su calor filtrandose por su espalda y el aliento de su boca cosquillando su oreja.

Un lametazo en su cuello y era completamente de Harry, su respiración se agito y su pene paso de estar semi duro a estar completamente hinchado, sus pantalones se volvieron más ajustados y el calor era insoportable.

Como extrañaba la magia y como se alegraba que Harry fuera tan diestro en la magia sin varita, cuando repentinamente su ropa desaparecio. La frialdad del ambiente choco con el calor de su cuerpo y se sintió muy bien contra su erección.

Harry no se encontraba mejor la imagen que daba su rubio totalmente desnudo contra él que se hallaba totalmente vestido era decadente.

Verlo con su delineador ligeramente corrido solo logro animarlo a soltarle el pelo que cayo en cascada tapando parcialmente su rostro.

-te sientes tan delicioso contra mi Draco, desearía que pudieras verte pero estoy tan ansioso de estar dentro de ti que lo haremos en otra ocasión en ese armarío tan obsenamente grande que tienes, frente al espejo para me mires follandote-

La imagen que pinto Harry lo mando casi al borde.

-Sssii H-harry-

Su pene tenía fugas, presemen mojaba sus pantalones los que solo bajo a la altura de sus muslos y con gran esfuerzo logro preparar a Draco solo un poco antes de penetrarlo rápidamente , lo sentiría por días y así lo quería, que sintiera que era suyo a todas horas solo que pensara en él tomandolo, amandolo.

Jamás habia sido tan posesivo pero Draco era suyo y tenía la marca que lo probaba.

Draco estaba en el cielo siendo follado por su "amor" No esto era algo más, era una posesión.

Harry lo poseía y él lo disfrutaba muchisimo sin duda.

Pero como todo lo bueno duraba poco y justamente llego un visitanye inesperado.

Pocas cosas lo habían echo sonrojar mientras todavía era controlado por su madre, ahora un récord había sido impuesto. En medio de su sala se encontraba George Weasley, un muy sorprendido George Weasley.

A Harry sus reflejos de buscador lo habian echo reaccionar rápido y había cubierto sus partes, a Draco le hubieran servido si su muy apasionado compañero no hubiera desaparecido su ropa...

-Yo venía a sorprenderlos pero creo que yo he sido el sorprendido- murmuró el gemelo mientras salía disparado a la cocina que siendo abierta no les daba nada de privacidad.

Con la mayor dignidad posible Draco logro llegar a su dormitorio y meterse a su muy bien surtido armario y comenzar a vestirse.

Y para Harry la realidad lo golpeo justamente así viendose solo en la sala bastante confundido y con una erección marchita.

Lamento mucho mi tardanza Se que les prometí no tadarme demasiado pero mi vida muggle me absorbió totalmente, tenía programada una cirugía menor pero mis estudios previos no salieron como deberían( nada grave) pero que me han llevado a hacerme más analisis y eso me quita bastante tiempo. Lo Siento de verdad.

Muchisimas gracias por sus votos y comentarios los aprecio mucho. Un Beso

Melie


	8. 8Choque

Bella

Había sido bastante obvio en el momento que ví a Charlie que lo ocurrido en la tarde no era ignorado por él, más aún al notar que ya era un nuevo día y Jacob Black no se encontraba cerca.

Sentirme mal no era para nada agradable pero era algo a lo que ya me había resignado, hacer sentir mal a Charlie antes de mi partida no era muy alentador y me provocaba un dolor aún más fuerte. Habían sido bastantes años de ser los dos contra todo que dejarlo me rompía el corazón.

Sin embargo hoy de todos los días...

Sabía que no era justo para mi padre pero en ese momento lo que necesitaba era salir de ahí encontrar un lugar alejado en el cuál poder llorar, comportarme como la adolescente asustada que era,gritar.

Recriminarle al destino o a quién tuviera la culpa, tome mi mochila la llene con unas botella de agua y alguna barra "saludable" de cereal y apure el paso.

Trate de salir sin causar una "salida dramatica" ,pero no puedo cuando Charlie comienza a hablar y no quiero romperme, no frente a él y no ahora.

-ahora no Papá - y salgo lo más rápido que permiten mis torpes piernas.

Raras veces había sido llamado así en los años después de la partida de mamá.

Renne -divago pensando en ella en las arrugitas que se formaban al rededor de su boca cuando me sonreía, "centrate"- continuó caminando.

Papá una pequeña palabra que lo detuvo en el instante.

Charlie

Sabía como era su Bella, fuerte , siempre daba buena cara por él o por cualquier otro que la necesitara pero sin duda hoy era muy distinto.

Los síntomas de su enfermedad cada vez eran más notorios.

Me voy al trabajo sintiéndome solo y adolirido, creo comprender a mi niña pues me voy a trabajar por que ella asi lo querría, por que ella asi lo hace conmigo, con todos -sonrie, va a la escuela , come , duerme- nos regala un poquito de normalidad y me doy cuenta en ese instante, en ese preciso instante que es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ella.

Aunque eso no le detendría de hacerle una llamada a Jacob para que cuidara de su niña.

Edward

La euforia de encontrar a su pareja lo tenía ansioso y pocas veces como vampiro se había sentido así.

Salió de su casa para alejarse de su familia , no por otra cosa sino por las sonrisitas y todos los pensamientos cursis que le enviaban. Su familia era unica. La amaba. Pero Emmett era quien era y sin duda no aguantaria ora hora de sus pensamientos.

Edward tiene pareja, Edward tiene pareja...A veces parecía de 5 años y sin duda Esme lo extrañaría si decidía acabar con su miseria. Rose... mejor ni pensar en lo que le haría ella a su existencia.

Decidido a que lo mejor era caminar a paso humano se adentro en el bosque en dirección al campo de flores divagando sobre el extraño fenómeno de casa.

Estudio de Draco

Gracias a la interrupción de George decidimos adelantar el plan y dar un paseo en el auto en dirección a la playa La Push.

-Vamos chicos, no era mi intención,dejenme ir con ustedes-

-lo siento George pero es algo que debemos hacer Harry y yo. Nuestras magias reconoceran a nuestro compañero y teniendo a un mago más allí sería muy confuso, independientemente que mi magia es bastante débil-

-Además deberías de salir a distraerte George que para eso estas aquí. Talvez explorar los bosques son muy hermosos - ánimo Harry

-O talvez quisiera ayudarnos a ordenar la casa, total aquí te vas a alojar sería una grandiosa idea- dijo Draco con una sonrisa por lo más maliciosa.

\- No te apures por mi Draco yo saldré a explorar sirve que esto se ventila- dijo agitando exageradamente su mano frente a su nariz.

Y así el sonrojo de Harry volvió y las orejas de Draco se calentaron.

Mision cumplida

La push

Jacob

Aún era temprano pero yo estaba levantado hace horas, preocupado por Bells y por su padre.

Peor aún por mi loco padre, no sé lo que se trae con Sam y Paul pero no es nada bueno.

Ayer cuando llegue de con mi "novia" estaba extrañamente contento y salió de casa sin pelear conmigo.

Encontre en la mesa varios pergaminos antiguos escritos en una lengua olvidada.

Los Quileutes tenemos magia en la sangre, magia que esta en sintonía con nuestro espiritu cosquillea cuando comienza el cambio y si estas muy atento se extiende a cada miembro de la tribu. Lo sé, lo siento es el linaje de Ephraim Black. La linea que une a mi padre esta muerta, él perdio a su lobo mucho tiempo atrás ,las de Sam y Paul estan sucias, corruptas.

Estos pergaminos son oscuros lo siento.

La maldad esta en el aire y no soy tan fuerte para salvarlos a todos ni a mi mismo.

Primero Bells, después la tribu y al ultimo yo. Nos perderemos.

Suena el telefono.

-Charlie-

-es Bella, salió de casa quiere estar sola buscala por favor Jake-

-No te preocupes Charlie se donde podría estar, la cuidare-

-Gracias muchacho-

Cuelga.

Salgo corriendo lejos de casa. Corrí tan lejos como mi lobo me lo permita paso por la push y sigo corriendo, se acerca un auto lo escucho- detente- tropiezo- detente- no puedo-no quiero - sigo corriendo- ahora necesito correr, mi lobo sigue corriendo.

Encontrar a Bella es lo unico que puedo hacer.

Harry

La magia esta en el aire la siento, la playa empieza a llenarse de jovenes no se si es lo normal o se acercan a ver a los carapalida.

Sin duda se llevan una gran sorpresa al ver a mi Draco.

La confianza a vuelto poco a poco a él. Es una extraña mezcla de el audaz slytherin que era y el niño dulce que debio ser. Pero sin duda a mis ojos es sexy, unico y lo mas importante mío.

Mi magia se tambalea me llama y se que es el momento aqui esta él lo siento. Mi magia llora sufre volteo tan rapido como puedo pero solo puedo ver una mancha rojiza corriendo al bosque.

-Harry- es Draco me llama

Volteo y me preocupa Draco tiene una mueca de dolor.

-¿Que pasa?- no logro ver que esta mal.

-Algo oscuro esta aquí, debemos encontrarlo pronto- se a que se refiere a nuestro tercero tenemos que protegerlo.

-Lo se, creo que se a ido volvamos más tarde nos apareceremos directamente en la reserva, buscaremos de casa en casa y no nos iremos sin él, debes descansar un poco tu magia está alterada- y de hecho así se sentía alterada algo que no era bueno con sus niveles mágicos.

George

La idea de explorar es buena pero sin duda la de vigilar a los vampis es mejor. Jijiji.

Aparecerme en el bosque cerca de la casa no es problema, no con todos los hechizos de protección que me puse.

Espero atento, los observo aparentar ser una familia normal es extraño. Alguien falta.

-Demonios, tanto trabajo para nada, el agradabe vampiro cobrizo que llama mi magia no esta!- una sonrisa maliciosa aparece en su cara como en los viejos tiempos.

-Vamos Gred - dice al tiempo que se retira todos los hechizos y se acerca a la casa.

-Sera divertido-

Toca a la puerta y una pequeña mujer de pelo negro y en punta lo recibe.

-Hola se encuentra Edward-

La duendecilla entra saltando y dando brinquitos-esta aquí es él, vengan a saludar -

No entiendo nada,asi que me adentro a la casa.

-ok, esto no es raro o no tanto como que se esten haciendo los interesantes cuando yo se que ustedes me escucharon desde que estaba en el bosque-

Ahora si vienen rápidamente aunque a velocidad humana a verme. Es gracioso que traten de verse humanos. Ja.

Seis pares de ojos miel estan mirandome fijamente.

-Merlín! son tan tensos y yo sin saber la etiqueta adecuada les ofrezco una vena de mi cuello o de mi brazo estaría mejor- adorno mi declaración ladeando mi cabeza mientras descubro mi brazo y sonrio.

Vampis en Shock, malditamente divertido!

-Estamos en desventaja claramente, sin duda nos conoce pero nosostros a usted no- logra decir uno cuando logra recuperarse- Mi nombre es Carlisle y esta es mi familia-

-Su clan?-

-No, mi família. No nos consideramos un clan como tal sino una familia- y con eso procede a presentarlos.

-ya conociste a Alice su pareja Jasper- al que señala y tiene una mueca confundida claramente esta pensando en el incidente donde estuvo a nada de atraparme.

-La rubia es Rosalie y su pareja Emmett. Y por supuesto mi esposa Esme-

-Mucho gusto. He de decir que su presencia me sorprende sobre todo el territorio que comparte con los lobos. A mi nombre es George Weasley- claramente el sabe que soy o lo sospecha sus ojos tiene cierto tinte de conocimiento es el vampiro mas antiguo en su "familia"

-Soy un mago y veo que eso no te sorprende Carli-

-Sin duda es algo extraño no llegue a conocer un mago en persona pero si tengo conocimiento de ellos, su poder es algo "singular"-

Alice, se acerca sin temor y me da un abrazo, un extraño abrazo duro y frio nada como los de mi madre.

-Bienvenido a casa George. Edward salió al bosque-

-Y con esa nota me voy, espero verlos pronto- y desaparezco frente a ellos.

Dejando unos juegos artificiales marca Weasley.

-segura que es él Alice-pregunta bastante intrigada Rosalie.

-Lo es-

Todos sonreimos cuando Esme dice lo que todos pensabamos.

-Bueno Edward tendra las manos llenas-

Sin duda asi será, aunque algo me preocupa.

Me dirijo a mi despacho y pienso en todo lo que se de magos. Y en particular en Fergus y Gideon unos pelirrojos que dejaron a Caius destrozado. Ambos eran sus parejas y cuando partieron... bueno se volvió como es.

Lamentablemente no es algo que podría preguntar simplemente. No se habla de eso.

Bella

Caminar una horas sola era refrescante, me encontraba muy cansada despues de llorar, asi que me acoste en el hermoso manto de flores a descansar, beber algo y comer mi barra de cereal.

Mientras me bebía mi agua note un brillo sigular a la orilla del claro...

Bastante hermoso casi como diamantes.

Edward

Llegue al claro donde la luz se filtraba, camine unos cuantos pasos para ver mi piel brillar y capte un aroma sigular, algo que me llamaba y hacía arder mi garganta. Sed...

Tense mis musculos, aprete mi mandíbula y deje de respirar. Inutil ya tenía ese olor pegado a mi nariz.

Jacob

Estaba cerca, rastrear a Bella se habia vuelto fácil, olía a fresias. Comence el cambió y me prepare para ponerme mi ropa, la que até a mi pierna gracias a un elástico, cuando un olor ocre llego a mi olfato e hizo mi piel erizar. Mi lobo quiere atacar aún más cuando veo a Bella aproximarse a la fuente del aroma. No es humano no puede serlo, es algo peligroso - Depredador- Revierto el cambio. Mis musculos tensos listos para atacar...

La adrenalina invade mi organismo.

George

Aparezco en un lindo claro desde donde se puede admirar todo la manta de flores, los arboles verdes y tupido y a lo lejos una playa, justo al tiempo de ver a Edward brillar frente al sol su mandibula tensa. Una joven caminando en su dirección, lo a visto y tendre que hacerle un obliate; y un enorme lobo cobrizo listo para atacar.

Levanto mi varita no se si podre detenerlos a tiempo...

Mis instintos se hacen cargo lanzo el hechizo. Merlín! Que todo salga bien.

Harry

Draco me preocupa esta palido y bastante cansado creo que será lo mejor si solo yo, voy a buscar a nuestra pareja.

-Descansa rubio todo estará mejor cuando despierte-

Estoy decidido a traer a nuestro corazón a donde pertenece.

Mi magia se altera se pone alerta, mi instinto me llama. Draco me nombra, me toma un instante decidirme y en lo que parece mucho tiempo me convierto en el amo de la muerte y me aparezco.

Draco

Mi magia va y viene no puedo dejar de sentir que algo esta mal. No puedo abrir los ojos.

-H-harry, v-e- trato de advertirle pero solo logro caer en un sueño profundo.

-ve ahora-buscalo-no me esperes -Harry ve!-

Su magia crece la siento.

Logro escuchar como se aparece. Todo estará mejor.

Harry encargate.

Sonrió.

Un capítulo algo mas largo espero les guste y como simpre GRACIAS a todos los que me siguen, los que me apoyan con una estrellita y un lindo comentario. Me motivan. Sigan haciendolo;-) ;-)

No se contengan comenten, diganme que les parecio!

Tengo un problemita con lo de aparecerse(verbo?) alguien que me aclare. ¿es aparatarse o aparecerse? Y cuando se van sí es desaparecerse o es lo mismo de aparatarse, aparecer?

Mantuve un conversación con alguien sobre el término y me dejo mas confundida que nada. (de esas que dejan chorreando el cerebro por las orejas) AYUDA!

Besos.

Melie? ﾟﾐﾍ


	9. 9 CAMBIOS

Es curioso como algunas cosas nunca se olvidan y más cuando los instintos se hacen cargo aún sin jamás haber echo algo nunca nada igual.

Siempre fui testarudo y esclavo de mis impulsos, ahora me alegra no haber cambiado aún cuando Mione me lo pedía.

La escena en ese claro para mi avanzaba a una velocidad realmente lenta, pero mis emociones corrían por mi tan rápido y con tal intensidad que me costaba procesar. Por una parte ver a nuestro tercero era la culminaciones de una búsqueda, sino larga bastante desgastante, el dejar a Draco tan vulnerable y solo en casa me tenia al limite y luego George.

¡Oh George!

La información se arremolinaba en segundos, mi amigo sufría la perdida de su alma gemela y ahora encontraba a su otra mitad o mejor dicho su tercero, el destino era tal cruel con algunas personas por que si bien la había dado la oportunidad de ser feliz de nuevo el lazo que lo unía con la humana estaba muriendo.

La impotencia me llenaba y ser la muerte no me servía de nada.

NO ESTA VEZ...

Mi mano se levanto YO ERA EL AMO DE LA MUERE y de algo me serviría.

Edward

El peligro está cerca soy un depredador y puedo sentirlo. La fuente del olor una humana me mira y yo no puedo evitar acercarme a ella pero allí esta el peligro un enorme lobo se aproxima proteger, mi instinto me llama y de pronto se que hacer.

Bella

Se que voy a morir y se que será pronto ¿Como lo sé? Un Ángel viene a mí. Uno que brilla con luz propia y es hermoso nunca creí que la muerte seria hermosa.

Jacob

Me doy cuenta demasiado tarde que mi presencia como lobo acelera las cosas, el peligro se me adelanta y no puedo hacer nada mi olfato me traiciona y en ese pequeño instante donde me encuentro siendo distraído por un olor maravilloso , sigo corriendo pero un destello me obliga a voltear ojos verdes y luego nada.

Harry

Me encuentro en una especie de limbo como cuando Voldemort murió al parecer ahora es mi turno de ser el guía como cuando Albus me recibió en aquella ocasión.

Ella es una joven linda si te gustan menudas y de unos preciosos ojos chocolate, con la justa medida de inocencia y aceptación.

Bella murmuro y al parecer es el nombre de la chica ya que voltea a verme y me regala una sonrisa enorme.

-Estoy lista-dice y le creo su alma esta cansada de ser fuerte , quiere dejarse llevar y de algún modo lo sé. No me sorprende ahora que he reclamado mi titulo.

-ya lo veo, pero ahora yo te doy una oportunidad, la única que tendrás para cambiar este destino que se te ha dado- no se si sea lo correcto pero se que debo intentarlo. Me mira curiosa.

-Morirás y lo sabes, lo haz aceptado de buen modo ahora te muestro un poco de como sería tu vida si te quedaras un poco mas. Soy el amo de la muerte pero no soy omnipotente recuerda eso, en tu vida llegaran dos hombres los cuales ya están a nada de encontrarte tendrás una vida feliz con ellos llena de obstáculos pero también de amor y es allí donde me limitan mis fuerzas si bien yo puedo traer de la muerte un alma no puedo curar tu cuerpo. El destino es caprichoso y de permitirme arreglar algunas cosas te quitara otras. Si los eliges vivirás un año mas con salud y plena con tus hombres pero pasando este lapso morirás en 3 meses. - En verdad me dolía decirle eso sabia que la joven estaba cansada de sufrir y George posiblemente no soportaría otra muerte solo espero que el vampiro sea suficiente para mantenerlo cuerdo aunque algo en mí me decía que no sería de ese modo.

Las imágenes de su vida si decidía continuar vinieron a mi y decidí mostrárselas.

-George... Edward..., -

de pronto vislumbre otro destino uno que si bien no era justo tendría otro final para la chicay de igual forma se lo mostré todo, como sería su vida con ellos y como se quedarían cuando ella partiera y esta otra con un desenlace mas alentador para ellos y la deje decidir.

-Dos caminos Isabella y tu ya haz elegido-

QUE ASÍ SEA

Las cosas escapan de tu vista cuando tratas acaparar todo y la decisión de Harry tendría consecuencias.

El rayo que salió de la varita de George desapareció en un segundo gracias a la intervención de Harry la confusión reino en aquel prado y los destinos retomaron su curso ahora con la decisión de Isabella tomada.

La chica había desaparecido del claro gracias a mi magia ahora se encontraba plácidamente dormida en su casa en su cama rodeada de todo lo que le traía comodidad.

DRACO

Magia se fortalece puedo sentirlo mi corazón se siente lleno y la felicidad me embarga, algo me une a la vida de Harry y a la de Jake ¡Por fin!

Harry

La imprimación es una cosa maravilloso en cuanto mi mirada y la de Jacob se unieron mi corazón se lleno y mi vida se uní con la suya y la de mi irreverente rubio. Sabia que tenia cosas que explicar no debía tener secretos con mis parejas pero seria maldito si no disfrutaba este momento , fui consiente de una forma muy fugaz de George y Edward pero confiaba en mi amigo para arreglar su propia unión y vaya que tendría sorpresas en el camino.

Ahora tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer.

Jacob

Sentir su cálida piel chocar con la mía era una experiencia embriagadora y bastante excitante cuando sus labios chocaron con los mios, de pronto tenia las manos llenas de un sexy joven sediento de amor y afectos pero no podía empezar nuestra unión ,no sin Draco y menos en un lugar así mi lobo merecía una cama y no solo le tendríamos sexo nosotros Draco y yo le haríamos el amor.

Jacob

Todo lo que había estado esperando en los últimos meses de sueños estaba delante mi aunque no podía dejar de pensar en Bella cuando esos maravillosos labios se separaron de mi y fui consiente de mi desnudes.

-Ella esta a salvo Jacob y en casa- me dijo y yo confíe en él de algún modo supe que podría confiar mi vida a Él a Ellos.

Sentí un nudo en mi estomago y de repente ya no estábamos en el claro ahora estábamos en un departamento que no capto mi atención, no como la de el otro rostro en mis sueños esos maravillosos ojos grises en contaste con los verdes de mi otro compañero y los cafés que eran mios.

Todo dentro de mí se deshizo mientras observaba las caras que tanto me habría acompañado en sueños tantas veces . Todas las lineas que me mantenían con vida fueron divididas con cortes rápidos,como si fueran amarradas a un montón de globos, todo lo que me hizo ser como era en ese momento desapareció por un segundo y flotaron en un segundo.

Una nueva fuerza me mantuvo justo donde estaba.

No solo una fuerza si no millones de ellas.

Eran mas bien cables de acero. Millones de cables de acero Atándome a esos dos seres tan extraordinarios a ellos que ahora eran el centro de mi universo. Lo podía ver ahora como todo giraba en torno a ellos. MI universo nunca había tenido tal simetría , tal nivel de perfección, ahora todo estaba claro.

La gravedad de aire no me sostenía más en el lugar donde estaba parado.

Eran esos dos magníficos seres quienes me mantenían ahora.

HARRY Y DRACO...MIOS , MIS COMPAÑEROS

Hola a todos otra vez aquí dejándoles un nuevo capitulo.

Dejen sus comentarios como siempre me encanta leerlos aunque a veces no pueda contestarlos sepan que me los leo todos.

Gracias a las nuevas personitas que me siguen y a las que están desde el principio siguiendo esta historia.

Melie


	10. 10

10\. REALIDADES

Bella

Aquí en mi cuarto rodeada de lo que considero mío, de mis cosas de esas pequeñas cosas que de algún modo me hicieron como soy; esas pequeñas cosas que considero importantes como las fotos de Rene o las burdas obras de arte que hice año con año en la escuela y que sin lugar a dudas demuestran cuanto me ama mi padre (que Charlie debía amar demasiado por que francamente son horribles) ; incluso el olor de mi padre que me rodea, es AQUÍ cuando pienso en la desición que tome y pienso que es lo correcto, aquí en este momento es cuando duermo por primera vez, llena de paz y sin dolor lista para vivir todo lo que me falta de la manera que quiero.

Así que sí, me duermo con una sonrisa.

George

puff un encuentro como este sin duda es épico

-Lo sabía Harry nunca hace nada a medias- murmuro para mí mismo sin duda jamás espere conocer o mas bien tener un primer encuentro así con mi "pareja".

Me acerco muy despacio al vampiro quién parece estar en shock por lo que acaba de presenciar sin duda jamás a estado cerca de la magia y vaya que esto sera divertido.

-Eddy, hola-saludo mientras me aplico un hechizo desilusionador y me aparezco a su lado-

Lo noto bastante confundido, se nota por el modo en el que su mirada viaja en todas direcciones él es un cazador y esta buscando a su presa. Yo.

-Eres tu verdad, eres tu quién estaba en nuestra casa, puedo notar tu olor-

Me recuerda o por lo menos mi olor y ese pequeño gesto me llena de alegría, se que es estúpido como una pequeña cosa me alegra pero casi había olvidado como es que esa calidez se extiende por tu estomago cuando alguien te aprecia.

Me toma desprevenido cuando se acerca con esa velocidad vampírica y casi me coge.

Aparezco unos metros más lejos.

-Te he estado esperando por muchos años, por favor no huyas más de mi, tu aroma me llama,calma el monstruo que llego en mí- cierra los ojos y aspira mi aroma, lo disfruta y con desconcierto eso me agrada.

Es tan fascinante como su voz me hipnotiza, pero algo en su declaración me molesta.

Me aparezco instintivamente junto a él.

-No eres un monstruo Eddy, tú eres mío- le digo al oído, noto como mi aliento golpea con su cuello mientras el tiembla ligeramente.

No tenía idea de que los vampiros hacían eso

De pronto mis ganas de tomarle el pelo y burlarme un rato de él desaparecen y me doy cuenta que él es igual que yo un alma rota, la mía por una perdida y la suya por la soledad.

Retiro el hechizo con un sencillo movimiento en mi muñeca y es así como George el hombre se enfrenta a su compañero.Vulnerable, roto pero con hambre de pertenecer, de amoar y ser amado.

Edward de ningún modo es un hombre delicado o una criatura simple, así que de algún modo me sorprende al tomarme tan delicadamente del rostro y sé con seguridad que esta tratando de grabarse mis facciones, cada una de las pecas que salpican mi rostro, lo sé por que yo me encuentro del mismo modo repasando sus rostro , sus ojos, su nariz y me detengo en su boca de algún modo mi cerebro logra hacerse algunas pregunta cuando logro tocar su piel fría.

¿Como es posible que me llene de calidez?¿ Como es posible que su piel sea suave a mi tacto aunque debería sentirse dura como el granito? ¿Tal vez es la magia en mi y en el que nos reconoce como dos partes de un todo?.

-Eres tú- murmura de nuevo para si mismo.

Y es allí cuando los instintos se hacen cargo y nuestros labios se unen primero tentativamemente , pero vamos los dos somos hombres adultos y consientes pero sobre todo sedientos de amor...

amor

Edward

-Eres tu- me escucho preguntar antes de que mi boca se encuentre ocupada besando a mi compañero Mi tan esperado compañero.

Las cosas pasan demasiado pronto y lo que era un beso lento pronto se volvió pasional y yo no podía permitirmelo, mi compañero se veía tan frágil como un humano aunque en su olor se notaba algo diferente, nada desagradable pero si diferente.

-Vamos Eddy ¿que sucede?- se ve delicioso ruborizado.

-Lo lamento eres demasiado valioso para mi, pero si no me contengo temo que podre hacerte daño- omito la parte en donde le digo que lamento haberlo unido a un monstruo, pero soy demasiado egoísta y no quiero alejarme de él. Es mío.

Una risa musical me interrumpe y me deja confuso. Es mi compañero quién se ríe.

Raro

-No debes preocuparte por mi Edward, somos compañeros y no estaríamos juntos si no fuéramos compatibles ¡Por Merlín! no quiero ni imaginar como terminaría esta si no fuera así. Además soy un mago no un muggle común y lo mas importante CONFIÓ en ti.-

Sorprendido por la declaración decido solo centrarme en lo importante "es verdad yo también confió en él"

Harry

La alegría de tener a mis parejas y de tener a Draco lleno de salud, su magia restablecida y esa mirada depredadora me encendió una manera que jamás lo había echo,de repente fuimos muy consientes de que teníamos un sexy lobo muy "desnudo" ante nosotros mi boca se lleno de saliva de pensar en el buffet que teníamos por delante y al parecer Draco no estaba de una forma muy diferente a la mía sí su enrojecida piel era un signo de algo.

-Harry ¿él es quién creo que es?-

Me acerque a Draco y lo abrace por detrás para ponernos frente a Jacob y me asegure de que mi aliento rozara la piel de su cuerpo cuando empecé a responder su pregunta.

-Si dragón es él, miralo es perfecto para nosotros exquisito igual que tú y es solo nuestro-solo la verdad para mi Dragón.

-Lo sientes Jake como perteneces a nosotros, como nosotros somos tuyos-

Me asegure de mirarlo a los ojos mientras hablaba y paseaba mis manos por todo el abdomen y pecho de Draco.

Algo en mi voz debió incitar a el lobo por que pronto estaba frente a nosotros tocando a Draco de una forma tan inocente e inexperta como la pieza delicada y mimada que era "nuestro" rubio.

-Llevemos esto a la cama, sera mas cómodo- dirijo suavemente a mis compañeros.

\- ¿A que es delicioso nuestro rubio, verdad Jake?-

Draco ya se encuentra en el medio de la cama, tiene los ojos entrecerrados y la mirada llena de lujuria; la plata de sus ojos es liquida y no estoy seguro de si es mi respiración, la de Jake o tal vez las dos , las que están imposiblemente agitadas. La piel de Jake se ve deliciosa enrojecida y ligeramente mojada no puedo resistir y comienzo a besar su cuello, besos húmedos que me dejan saborear su piel y Merlín su sabor lo es, es magnifico.

Siento a Jake temblar bajo mi toque y a Draco gemir desde la cama mirándonos ávido de nuestro toque.

-Vamos Jake miralo, él nos necesita- lo insto a tocarlo.

-¿lo hace?- pregunta sin poder despegar los ojos de Draco.

-Lo hago lobo, tocame que Potter te tiene para él y yo quiero un pedazo de ti-

-Es una cosita mimada Jake y el quiere que seamos nosotros quiénes lo mimemos-

Pasos inseguros llevan a Jake sobre el cuerpo de Draco y es tan delicioso verlos juntos, que me tomo el tiempo para beber la exquisita escena.

Son como miel y caramelo; el contraste de su piel es exquisito algo que jamas habia visto ~unico~una sorprendente combinación y son míos. Soy suyo.

Draco

La lujuria es poderosa pero esto, esto que siento por mis compañeros es otra cosa distinta puede ser el destino o simplemente algo predestinado, algo que me envuelve y me marea, quiero a Jacob. No, lo necesito y ahora que lo tengo la sensación de su cuerpo sobre el mío se que es maravillosa, nuestras respiraciones agitadas son lo único que se escucha y "ese" jodido momento cuando sus labios tocan los mios me consume.

Me siento vacío.Jodidamente lo necesito.

-Jacob Black soy tuyo, te necesito lobo- susurro justo detrás de su oido.

Harry capta la idea, mí Harry " nuestro Harry". Siempre cuidandome, con un movimiento de varita me prepara para nuestro compañero.

Ya estamos mas allá de las palabras suaves y de las caricias delicadas, el lazo nos llama para unirnos, nos seduce y nos envuelve.

El lobo en Jake esta presente, en la forma que se mueve y en la manera que entra en mí rápido y firme, gracias por la magia.

Los movimientos de mi lobo son erraticos demostrando su poca o nula experiencia pero por Merlín es él y amo cada momento de ello.

Se detiene y empieza una letanía de gemidos y palabras que no logro entender, su postura algo tensa pero ansiosa. La magia de Harry se nos une y se que estabentrando en él.

Jacob lo empieza a disfrutar y lo sé por el modo en que empieza a marcar mi cuello, "mordiscos de amor" es su lobo marcandome y es delisioso, es primario y es parte de él.

Somos uno como siempre debió ser.

Jacob

Deseo como nunca había sentido me llena, calienta mi piel y se que es debido a que mis compañeros me rodean.

Me aman , soy deseado; mis sueños se han echo realidad "literalmente"

Draco me llama, y el lobo en mí al igual que el hombre quieren complacerlo. Me sumerjo en él, en su cuerpo y es delicioso, instintivo.

Unas manos rodean mi cuerpo tocándome por todas partes.

Harry se une a nosotros tocandome en lugares que jamás había explorado es extraño pero después de unos segundos me relajo , confio.

Yo estando lo más dentro posible de Draco y Harry dentro de mí es la sensación mas poderosa del mundo, el vínculo esta completo la magia nos rodea y entre más cerca estamos de la culminacion mi piel se calienta, la magia se alborota. Terminamos con un fuerte gemido y colapsamos en la cama es como si la unión nos hubiera exigido terminar al mismo tiempo.

Como si el placer fuera arrancado de mí Perfección.

Como podemos, nos acomodamos en la cama y es un lío de brazos y piernas sudorosas, enormes sonrisas y respiraciones agitadas.

Un brillo dorado nos ciega solo un momento antes de perder la consiencia.

La vida nunca antes fue mejor.

La union esta completa y los verdaderos obtaculos estan más cerca.

Melie


End file.
